Still Broken
Still Broken is the third episode of Season 2 of the Netflix original series, ''BoJack Horseman'', ''and the 15th episode overall. ''Still Broken, along with the rest of Season 2, premiered July 17, 2015. Plot A funeral turns into a treasure hunt for the Horsin' Around cast, and a potential schmooze-fest for Princess Carolyn and Mr. Peanutbutter. Synopsis While an episode of Horsin' Around comes to a close, Herb Kazzaz talks with the cast: BoJack Horseman, Sarah Lynn, Joelle Clarke, and Bradley Hitler-Smith—telling them that he thinks the show will air for many years to come and that they need to look after one another and stick together. In the present, the four, along with others attend Herb Kazzaz's funeral. Tina cries at the podium and Henry Winkler takes the stand from her. He dedicates a bench to him, explains that Herb's cancer went into remission, and he crashed into a truck full of peanuts—dying because he was allergic. Henry reads Herb's final tweets, which document the incident. BoJack talks to Charlotte about Herb until she leaves. She gives him a card and invites him to her place in New Mexico sometime. At Herb's house, BoJack finds Princess Carolyn, who is there to “''rub elbows''” despite not knowing Herb. BoJack goes to Herb's room, thinking of their last encounter, when Joelle, who now has a posh English accent, comes in. Sarah and Bradley join them. They briefly catch up on things, though it leads to minor hostility. They're all about to part ways, when Herb Kazzaz's blind executor delivers Sarah Lynn a floppy disk, due to his last will and testament—that is said to lead to Herb's gold. Bradley remembers that there was an old computer in Herb's office that could read floppy disks. BoJack is excited, though the other three aren’t as much. He convinces them to by honoring Herb's last wish. In Herb's living room, Henry turns down an offer by an otter, wanting to keep the day about Herb. He vents to Princess Carolyn about people taking advantage of the funeral for business offers. She quickly lies and says she used to volunteer in the soup kitchen with Herb. Mr. Peanutbutter overhears and admits he didn't know Herb and is just here to schmooze. He makes things worse by calling over the rest of the funeral attendees and asking for more details. BoJack, Sarah, Joelle, and Bradley arrive at Parrotmount Studios. In Herb's office, they listen to a voice message saying that the brakes on Herb's car were in great condition and that they would only malfunction if someone cut them. Todd comes in, revealing himself to have been in the trunk the whole time. BoJack gives him money to get five Squirts from the vending machine. However, Todd drops the money. It is then picked up by a mouse, who is then picked up by a bird, who flies into an airplane. The former cast members are trying to think of Herb's computer password. Joelle remembers a time when she called him after he got fired because she was angry that Sarah had the best lines. Herb tells her to be nice to Sarah and to remember “''family''.” Joelle decides the password is “''password''.” They find an address to a storage locker on the disc. Meanwhile, Princess Carolyn finishes telling a story about the mayor giving them a key. Mr. Peanutbutter asks for another story with more details and the rest of the attendees agree. Todd walks back from the vending machine in dismay before meeting a janitor who comes out from a dumpster. The janitor shows him a transformation machine that he said Steve Urkel used to become debonair. The janitor explains that, although the machine itself is only a prop, it represents a very powerful idea. Todd ignores him and believes he will become cooler if he enters the machine. He does so and comes out with a cooler attitude, saying his name is “''Toad''.” He hits the machine to make sodas come out. At the storage locker, they find a briefcase labeled “''Gold'',” though it is empty and only has some bear fur inside. Sarah identifies it as bear fur as her stepdad was a bear. Joelle reads a letter from Henry Winkler, talking about a novel Herb wrote. Sarah has a flashback, in which they had dinner together, and she promises Herb to get his book published as he believes it's "gold." They piece together that Henry murdered Herb for his book. Todd maintains a cool attitude, stealing a motorcycle from a biker. Princess Carolyn is still telling stories about Herb. Henry gives her Herb's ashes, as he believes she knew him so well. BoJack, Sarah Lynn, Joelle, and Bradley enter and accuse Henry of murder. He takes the manuscript from his pocket, admitting he does have it, and intended to burn it as it is horrible. BoJack reads some and agrees. Henry says that he and Tina agreed they couldn't let the book get published, as it would turn Herb into a laughingstock. BoJack agrees that Herb already has a legacy, Horsin’ Around. BoJack realizes he just didn't want to believe Herb died for nothing. BoJack watches the sunset and Todd shows up on the motorcycle with the sodas. BoJack immediately criticizes his new look, Todd becomes embarrassed, immediately falling out of the cool look. BoJack has a flashback, a continuation of the first scene of the episode, in which the executive producers along with Marv come in and invite them to a wrap party. Joelle comforts Sarah Lynn who is nervous because she never got in a limo before. BoJack turns down the party and instead goes with Herb to a tank—which is two inches of water, where they filmed The Love Boat. BoJack asks Herb if he's scared of the potential success of Horsin’ Around. Herb laughs, says he isn't, and that the future is bright. Cast Trivia *Herb gave each of the three child stars some advice that helps them follows the clues he left during this episode. *Goober does not attend Herb's funeral and it's unknown if Herb gave him any advice. *In the flashback to Joelle receiving her advice from Herb in the 90s, the newspaper Sarah Lynn holds when she listens to Joelle talking to Herb on the phone reads on the front "Lakers Sign Shaquille O’Seal." **In real life, Shaquille O’Neal was signed to the Lakers in 1996, so it’s likely this is when this flashback takes place. *Herb met with Sarah Lynn during the events of ''BoJack Hates the Troops'', as BoJack is seen on the news arguing with Neal McBeal on the TV in the background. Intro Differences * Wanda Pierce appears in BoJack's house. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Stub Category:Article stubs